Drown the Dead in Love
by Artistic-Chaos
Summary: House of Hades Spoilers! Nico never thought he'd get a chance to love Percy. Reunited on the Argo II, he's given that chance. Percy's in for a surprise, when he notices just how much Nico has changed. Can the two finally have what they've always wanted? And when Percy is almost taken from Nico permanently, how will he cope? Nico will be dominant here and in all my Nicercy stories.
1. Moonlit Meetings

So it's been quite a few years since I last wrote something, and I therefore decided to delete all but one of my stories. I'm sincerely apologetic if you favored any of these pieces, but I was horrified by my pitiful excuse for writing at that age, and I didn't have any muse to continue them. I also found I was no longer a part of the fandom of the stories I had created, and so I decided it was best to just start anew.

To christen my new flood of stories, I decided to write in the fandom I'm currently absorbed in, and have been for many years. Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I own House of Hades in the Heroes of Olympus series, and this one-shot is an alternate ending to that book, so please be aware that **there are HoH spoilers! **Takara Phoenix is my favorite PJO author, as well as my favorite Nico/Percy author, and I highly recommend reading her works! She's one of the very rare few that enjoys dominant Nico like I do. Also, we both share a common headcanon for how Nico appears, so I swoon over her writing quite frequently. Anyways, on to the story!

**Drown the Dead in Love**

If there was one thing Nico appreciated about being on the Argo II, it was the smell. Now it may sound a little odd, but standing on the deck at midnight when the darkness caressed the horizons of the world around him, all he could smell was the salt water, the soft breezes tickling his cheeks playfully. It reminded him of the green-eyed beauty asleep, exhausted, below deck. His heart skipped a few beats as it always did, thinking of the Sea Prince. The memory of the Doors of Death was still vivid in his mind, making him shudder, this time unpleasantly. Percy had looked so frail and close to death, laying on the cold ground, those beautiful eyes shuttered to the world and thin chest shuddering under the weight of the task of merely breathing.

Nico knew, better than anyone, just how much of a toll Tartarus took on a mortal's body. Seeing the horrors of the world he'd lived through in Percy's eyes broke his heart, knowing he hadn't been able to protect him this time. All along he'd been in the shadows, guarding Percy's every move, wishing he could reveal himself. But Nico knew Percy was untouchable, unattainable. Even if his feelings were returned, Percy was too good for the son of darkness and death. Tartarus could never take that innocence from his Sea Prince.

Sighing, ebony eyes lifted to the stone face of the Athena Parthenos. It stared down at him, judging him, a silent reminder of the young woman who held his love's heart in her hands. One hand rose to run through his shaggy hair, glad he'd asked Piper to trim it after how long it had gotten. His encounter with Cupid was still far too fresh in his mind. With Percy back on ship, Jason had been at his side like an annoying growth. Nico knew the other boy was only concerned, but it put the son of Hades on edge regardless. He didn't want pity or worry. He knew he had been lying, telling Jason it was only a mere crush, that he was over the pale beauty of the oceans. Nico was so in love with the son of Poseidon, he doubted he would ever be able to say differently. Another sigh left his lips, and he turned away from the statue, walking in silence to the front of the ship. Festus creaked at him, acknowledging his presence, but Nico did not understand the language that Leo spoke so fluently. Nodding back a little awkwardly, he closed his dark eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sea water misting his face.

Percy was like a poison in his veins, his thoughts. Growing stronger the more his heart circulated it throughout his body. Nico wanted only to watch over him, his worry for him a thousand times stronger after seeing him broken and bleeding, prone on the ground as his friends battled for him. Tartarus had sapped what little glow of light Percy had within his skin, lean muscles meant for swimming fading into the frail frame he'd always hidden away shamefully. Nico hadn't realized just how little and delicate he was, until then. Since the moment Jason and Percy had been kidnapped, Nico had been growing steadily, as if it were some sort of reward for returning from the depths of the Underworld. Grabbing onto Percy as he shadow-traveled with Hazel, Nico had been shocked by how...small he was. Nico could easily tower over him now, something foreign to him, since Percy had always seemed the more outgoing and space-consuming one. His personality made up for whatever his frame lacked.

Nico cursed aloud, the Greek flowing from his tongue easily as his eyes opened once more. Why must that boy plague him? It was simply unfair. He could almost imagine Cupid laughing wickedly, pleased with this form of torture. Did the god not understand, when he had told Nico that admitting his feelings would make it easier? Nico was never meant to call the Sea Prince his. He was only a dark guardian, watching from the shadows, protecting his beloved without a word. It was all he could do.

The sound of a door opening behind him caught his attention, and he turned, hand already on the hilt of his sword. He knew it was no foe, if they came from within the Argo II, but old habits died hard. And, of course, the Gods had to be laughing their asses off on their golden thrones on Olympus, for it was a disheveled head of raven that appeared from the doorway. Darkness haunted Mediterranean blue eyes, and Nico already knew why the frail boy was walking about at an hour such as this.

"Can't sleep?" he murmured, voice carrying across the planks to the other boy. Percy jumped with a strangled squeak, and Nico couldn't help the smirk that curved his lips at the sound. Percy clutched a hand to his chest and tried to steady his breathing, moving closer with soft taps of bare feet.

"No...every time I try, all I can see is...well…" he struggled to get the words out, and Nico nodded, cutting off his attempts at explaining. He knew what Percy meant. Tartarus was vengeful, it would not let them go easily, and even Nico still suffered from nightmares after going through that hellish place.

"I shall leave you to your thoughts, then," he said softly, ever the gentleman of the era he'd been raised in. Turning, he moved quietly past Percy, careful to keep his distance. Temptation was a powerful thing, and with the crew of the Argo II so determined to break him from his shell, Nico feared what his new levels of confidence would do to him in the presence of the beautiful boy.

He was shocked when a little hand clasped around his wrist gently, insistently, and he turned to stare stupidly at the pale fingers wrapped around his caramel skin. Eyes moved slowly back up to hesitantly meet Percy's, surprised to see the desperation evident in those captivating irises.

"Please...stay."

Nico refrained from kissing the boy right then and there, like some sort of Titanic parody. The weak pleading in his eyes was irresistible, not to mention the fact that he wanted _Nico_ to stay there with him. Stepping back towards the railing obediently, he couldn't help but inwardly pout when Percy let go of his sleeve. It was warm, off the coast of Athens, so Nico had shed his jacket for a simple black button-up, half-unbuttoned in the heat he wasn't really used to as a cold child of the Underworld.

Silence reigned for quite a while, the two of them leaning on the railing, forearms pressed to the smooth wood as they gazed out over the moonlit waters. It was Percy who spoke first.

"I broke up with Annabeth."

Nico turned his head towards the blue-eyed beauty so fast he almost snapped his neck. Percy continued to stare out across the water, saying nothing further. "May I ask why?" Nico ventured, not daring to get his hopes up. After all, Percy was still straight as Artemis' arrow, which was further ironic because the Hunters swore off all men. Lithe shoulders shrugged, looking pathetically small in one of the shirts he'd still had from before his fall into Tartarus. He'd grown so small down there, his old shirts were already too big on him. It made Nico want to take him into his arms and never let him go.

"A few reasons. We both felt that it was just peer pressure that drove us to date, that we were more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. That and she...uh...made a good point to me." Nico had to refrain from smirking or licking his lips when a warm blush spread across those pale cheeks, mentally chiding himself. Gods, he spent a few weeks with the Prophetic Seven and suddenly he had all the confidence in the world? He blamed Leo and Hazel the most.

Curiosity, however, would not be sated when such a tempting blush was coloring his beloved's cheeks. "A good point?" he prompted, turning to lean his right side against the railing, arms crossed over his defined chest. Sparring with Jason and his skeleton warriors every day, preparing for the battle that would and had ensued at the Doors of Death, had certainly improved his physique. Percy's eyes turned to him, only for him to gleefully watch as his blush darkened, and his gaze snapped right back to look at his hands which fiddled nervously with the folds in his shirt.

"I'm...well, that is...I've always been a bit too interested in boys...and of course Annie knew that long before I did. I just didn't want to hurt her feelings. Should've known she'd seen right through me ages ago." It was a softly murmured confession, and Nico's heart skipped at least ten beats and then began to race joyously. Hope was a dangerous thing, he mused breathlessly in his head. Percy took his stunned silence wrong, and his brow creased in adorable worry, turning to look at Nico in a panic.

"Oh Gods I'm sorry, Nico, I forgot that…that it wasn't really normal, when you grew up. I understand if it disgusts you," he whispered the last part, clearly lying. It would crush him if Nico didn't understand. Percy had been doing anything and everything in his power to make Nico forgive him, even after he already had. The boy had practically been crawling on his knees for the son of Hades since the moment Bianca had died, not only trying to garner forgiveness, but also to make Nico his friend. He starved for Nico's attention, subconsciously, and it both was a beacon of hope and a possibility of heartbreak and misunderstanding for the other demi-god.

"Hey, stop that." Percy instantly quieted at Nico's words, a bit harsher than intended, but Nico still wasn't used to treating Percy in any way other than hatefully or tersely. "I don't mind, Percy. I mean, I am too." Figured that he still wasn't able to say the words out loud, his internalized homophobia was far too strong for that still. Percy's widened eyes were worth the uncomfortable confession, though, and Nico quirked an eyebrow at his expression.

"What, surprised that the son of Hades likes boys? Sorry to burst your bubble, princess," he grunted, appearing angry when inside he was rather wounded. Percy shook his head so frantically it was amusing, moonlight dancing in the little droplets of water that sprayed upon them as the ship moved through the water. He was enchanting, and Nico couldn't look away. He was just grateful it was so dark, and that his eyes were nearly black, so that Percy couldn't tell.

"No! No, that's not what I…!" Percy sighed in frustration as the words didn't come to him, and whirled around to face Nico. Only, the deck was slick from the salty spray, and he slid, losing his balance and falling. Nico acted before he could think, and even if he knew Percy falling was pretty harmless, his heart seized in his chest and he reached out for the smaller halfblood quickly.

Percy's eyes shut tight, bracing for the impact, only for his body to jolt in a far different way as strong arms wrapped around his middle and jerked him back up. He was pressed close to a warm, solid chest, his own arms trapped between his body and Nico's. Sea green eyes blinked owlishly,still a bit off balance, and stood on the tips of his toes to prevent himself from being held aloft in their height difference. His face burned, seeing that tantalizing olive skin revealed through the unbuttoned top of Nico's shirt. It wasn't often the Ghost King wore something that fit his old-fashioned tastes, but Percy deliriously thanked the Gods for them meeting on a night when he did.

"You idiot," Nico hissed, even if his hold never faltered, as if still caught in the panic of having to catch Percy. Percy just remained silent, gaping quietly at the taller demi-god. All that he could think to say was, "That was sexy."

Then again, Percy had always had a problem with blurting out whatever came to his head.

Nico looked down at him, eyes blown wider than the full moon overhead, mouth parted in shock. Percy stared in horror back up at him, moving one of his hands to clasp over his mouth, wishing he could shove his words back into his mouth. Damn it, that wasn't what he meant to do! Annabeth had been the one to point out his infatuation with the sexy Italian, when they had broken up, but he'd covered it up to Nico by telling him only about his sexuality. But then Nico had to catch him like some sort of Prince swooping up a swooning Princess, and press him against that muscled chest that smelled like Nico. Percy had never been good with words, but hot damn did that boy smell good.

Percy shoved away from Nico, whose arms had gone slack, and turned to run. His face was burning, focusing only on getting away from the object of his affections, and possibly crying in a panic on Annabeth's shoulder. How stupid could he be?! That's what he got for blurting it out like that! Of course Nico would be shocked, wasn't he crushing on Jason?! Percy's stomach tightened with jealousy, recalling how Jason hung all over Nico, how the two had gone to face Cupid together. Why would he say that? All he wanted was Nico's happiness, and he had to go and ruin it by practically professing his love when Nico had feelings for someone else.

Nico stared in shock after the Sea Prince, brain still trying to compute what had just happened. A smirk crawled across his lips as he finally understood. Percy had called him sexy. Pleasure tingled down his spine at the realization, because even if it wasn't a confession, it still meant Percy thought he was hot, and Nico could work with that. But of course, he'd have to catch his little minx first.

Melting into the shadows he appeared in front of the doorway right as Percy was running towards it, incapable of traveling like Nico did. The boy gasped and tried to skid to a stop, only to crash into Nico's chest regardless. He stumbled backwards, but Nico matched him step for step, wrapping his arms possessively around that slim waist. Percy gaped up at him, and Nico's smirk only grew more devilish at the sight of those pearly pink lips parted in surprise because of his aggressive behavior.

"Sexy, hm?"

Percy's blush increased tenfold and he buried his face in Nico's shirt, whining pitifully as he hid from those dark, all-consuming black eyes that burned him from the inside with lust and desire. He weakly slapped his palms against Nico's solid chest, wishing he could melt into the floor to avoid this confrontation.

"Shut up," he whined. "It's not my fault you hit a growth spurt, and got all tan, and muscled, and got that bad boy attitude instead of sulking around! It's irresistible!" It was so unfair! Why did the Gods have to make Nico hate him for so long, only to bless him with the body of Adonis and the sexiest personality to go hand-in-hand with it? Percy was going to die from the sheer sex that seemed to drip off the other demi-god at all times.

Nico's chuckle was like dark chocolate, his chest shaking with the sound, and Percy licked his lips helplessly. Gods, that was so fucking sexy. "Irresistible, huh?" he teased the poor boy, moving one hand to cup that pale face and tilt it up to look at him. Percy nearly fainted in the face of that devilish smirk, those dark Tartarus eyes and just-shagged hair. Instead he whined softly and wondered how many shades of red he could manage to turn before he died.

"If you're just going to tease me, you can forget it! I'll kick your ass, di Angelo!" he hissed, though it was a weak front at best. Nico's eyebrows moved upwards, incredulous and more than amused by his outburst. "Is that so?" He leaned down, lips pressed to the outer shell of the boy's ear. "I'd like to see you try, _Percy_." The son of Poseidon shuddered in his hold, which felt delicious when he was pressed up to Nico's body so sinuously. Percy on the other hand was mentally swooning with how his first name sounded rolling off Nico's tongue. The challenge, however, was not something he could ignore.

Shoving away, the Sea Prince huffed inwardly when it only served to make Nico stumble a few steps, eyes glinting predatorily in the half-light of the moon. In seconds his fingers were clasped around Riptide, clicking it precisely and releasing the faint golden glow as it extended into the wicked blade it was. Simultaneously, Nico drew his Stygian blade, which seemed to compete with the glow of Riptide, determined to suck away the light. The metals clashed with a soft ring, pleasant jolts going down their arms as they slowly moved back to the center of the deck and away from the doorway.

Nico had gotten good with his sword, but Percy had always been a natural, and as much as he hated him he had a lot of his skill to thank Luke for. Nico knew he couldn't hold his own against the son of the sea, not with blades, but that didn't stop him from wearing him down with his own. It didn't take long for Percy to disarm him, he was too good for Nico to compete with, and the clang of his blade against the ground sent a shiver of delight up the taller halfblood's spine. It was sexy, how powerful his Sea Prince was, but Nico was never one to play fair.

Lunging forward, he took Percy by surprise, one hand reaching for Percy's sword arm, wrapping firmly around his wrist. Percy dropped his sword with a squeak of surprise at the sudden invasion of his privacy, only to be whirled around and pressed to the mast, pinned between the wood and Nico's body. Nico smirked and looked down at him.

"I win."

Percy glared back, but did nothing to try and escape his grasp. Instead he growled and pouted, pressing his cheek to Nico's chest and closing his eyes. What had been an act of embarrassment, however, soon changed into something different. He hadn't slept well since escaping Tartarus, but encased in Nico's arms, surrounded by his intoxicating scent, he felt safe and comfortable. It was enough for him to start dozing off. Nico stared down at the beautiful boy, not even daring to blink for fear it would all turn out to just be some cruel dream. Gently releasing his hold on the boy, he backed up a step, smiling softly at the whine of discontent that followed him from the soft lips of his crush. Bending down, he swept the Sea Prince into his arms, lifting the slight demi-god easily. Percy jolted out of his half-slumber and blushed as his Ghost King carried him bridal style.

Of course Nico wasn't going to wake up everyone else by walking through the corridors at night, so he held tight to Percy and shadow-traveled to his room. Percy gave a quiet moan, and he glanced down in surprise. The effects of shadow-travelling no longer influenced him, after so many years of doing it, but Percy had never done it with anyone aside from his faithful hound. Lithe hands were clutched to Nico's shirt, Percy hiding his face in Nico's neck as he shuddered. Nico bit his lip to hold back a groan, wishing his prince wasn't so damn tempting.

It only took a few seconds, and the two were back in Percy's room, the candles lighting as the son of Hades appeared, casting a warm golden glow throughout. Nico carefully placed the boy onto his bed, only for Percy to cling to his shirt insistently. Puppy eyes stared up at him, and Nico swallowed harshly.

"Stay," Percy pleaded. Nico knew it was too tempting, seeing the other boy sprawled out like a ravished angel on his bed, begging him to stay with him. He groaned softly aloud, watching Percy's face flush at the sound. Oh Gods, that made it ten times worse.

"I can't, Perce. If I do...well, let's just say you won't like how it ends." His face was contorted, hating to give him such an obvious hint, but then again Percy had called him sexy hadn't he? Surely that meant _something_?

Percy took a deep breath and then reached up to grab Nico by the collar, pulling the other halfblood down and pressing their lips together. Nico froze, his hands shooting out to hold himself up, framing the beauty's face as they kissed. Percy's hesitation was apparent, and Nico could literally feel the moment when the ocean child second-guessed himself because of Nico's frozen state. Before he could pull away, Nico pressed forward insistently, groaning softly against Percy's lips. Gods, they were so soft, so perfect against his. He could kiss them forever and never grow tired of them, he already knew that.

Percy gasped softly at the sudden reciprocation, whimpering needily against Nico's lips as his hands moved to drape submissively around Nico's shoulders. Nico pressed his knee to the bed and climbed smoothly over his Sea Prince, nipping lightly at Percy's full bottom lip. Percy gasped and open his lips obediently to Nico's prodding tongue, moaning and squirming below the larger halfblood as Nico practically devoured him. Percy pushed his tongue out to meet Nico's, attempting to regain control over the kiss, but Nico growled softly and bit gently on Percy's tongue, sucking softly. Percy shuddered and faltered, and Nico was right back to flicking his tongue devilishly across Percy's.

Moaning, Percy grasped Nico's neck, scratching him lightly with his nails. Nico groaned in response, pants already feeling tight from the delicious sounds escaping the tempting siren beneath him. Pulling away with a chaste kiss, he caught his breath, though Percy was far worse. Face blushing a bright red, panting weakly and completely breathless, he looked completely debauched, and only after a mild makeout session. Nico licked his lips at the sight, unable to help himself as one of the hands holding himself up dropped to his elbow, hand tangling in Percy's silken locks and tugging his head to the side. Percy gasped and moaned at the sudden aggressive behavior, blushing deeper at the fact that he liked it, and bared his neck to the male above him.

Nico smirked and descended, biting down into that delicious ivory skin, marking it so that everyone could see that Percy was untouchable. Beneath him, Percy writhed and squirmed, gasping out in pleasure despite the embarrassed blush across his cheeks. He'd always been crushing on the son of Hades, but that didn't mean he was used to anything other than passionless kisses and awkward hand holding with Annabeth. The feeling of soft, cool lips against his staccato pulse, sucking and kissing, combined with teasing scrapes of teeth, was undoing what little control he had on the situation. Nico moved down the column of his throat with a purpose, marking from below his jaw all the way to the jut of Percy's delectable collarbones.

"N-Nico," the green-eyed boy moaned softly, and Nico groaned against the mark he'd made at the sound of his name from the boy he loved in the throes of lust. He pulled away, raven hair falling into his eyes seductively as he looked down at the son of Poseidon. Hand still clasped in the other boy's hair, he admired the colorful array of purple and red that splashed down Percy's throat like a sadistic collar, the trembling, heaving chest, the half-lidded eyes and kiss-darkened lips. Percy Jackson was going to be the end of him.

"You're fucking gorgeous," he breathed fiercely, admiring the new flush that overtook those soft cheeks at the statement before ducking down to claim those soft lips once more. Percy whimpered happily beneath his touch, hands smoothing down Nico's back, enjoying the easy flex and release of the muscles there. Scratching lightly, he yelped when Nico shuddered and tore away from him to pin his wrists beside his head. All he could do was stare up at him, a disheveled mess, and try not to faint with how sexy it was that Nico didn't have restraints when it came to manhandling Percy.

They stared at each other in silence, both of them panting softly, before Percy broke the quiet with a soft whimper of a sentence. "I love you, Nico." Depthless black eyes softened, and a small smile curved his lips attractively, releasing one of Percy's wrists to cup his face ever so gently, as if he were afraid Percy would shatter beneath his touch. Percy smiled and closed his eyes, pressing into the touch happily, turning to nuzzle his nose against that calloused palm.

"Gods, I never thought I'd hear you say that, Perce." Percy blinked his eyes back up at the other demi-god, giving a shy version of his usually mischievous smirk. "So why don't you say it back Ghost King?" he teased, cheekily darting out his tongue to lick Nico's palm teasingly. Nico growled softly, readjusting his lower half, wishing he could just rip off all their clothes and not bother with the discomfort. Now _that _was a thought.

"I love you too, il mio tesoro," he whispered, smirking at how Percy's eyelashes fluttered at the sound of his native tongue slipping from his lips. That was something to be explored later. Thoroughly.

Percy biting gently into the edge of his palm brought him back from his perverted thoughts, and Nico smirked at the impish gleam in sea-green eyes, the pearl whites of his teeth a stark contrast to the caramel of Nico's hand. "I'm the one who does the biting here, Perce," Nico growled, leveling a smoldering stare at the other halfblood. Percy's reaction was priceless. He shuddered beneath Nico, obediently releasing the hold he had on the Italian's palm, and his eyes quickly moved away from the Ghost King's, blush resurfacing from where it had disappeared in their easy exchange.

Nico chuckled and flopped sideways to lay on his back beside Percy, kicking off his shoes before pulling the bewildered Sea Prince onto his chest. Percy squeaked softly, but after a few seconds of remaining stiff and unresponsive, he took a deep breath of Nico's spicy scent and relaxed against his firm chest. Snuggling closer, Percy tucked his head into the crook of Nico's shoulder, breathing softly. Nico needed only to reach out and command the candles to extinguish, until all but the one on the nightstand were dead. He looped his arms around Percy's waist and enjoyed the feeling of the warm body pressed trustingly into his own, reclining against the mound of pillows Percy insisted on having.

Soft breaths puffed against the skin of his neck, and he smiled as he closed his eyes. He'd finally gotten all he'd ever wanted. Peeking one eye open he watched as Percy struggled to stay awake. As he'd told Nico, the nightmares had been keeping him awake, but it made something dormant growl in pleasure within Nico's chest to see that Percy trusted him so much that he was succumbing to sleep so quickly. He turned to press a kiss to Percy's forehead, smiling softly.

"Sleep, Perce. I'll be right here." Some minor amount of tension slipped out of his Sea Prince at those words, Nico's heart swelling impossibly larger at the motion. It took only minutes for the slim beauty to fall into dreams in his arms, petite hands loosely clutching his shirt like a lost kitten. Nico looked up into the flickering shadows on the ceiling and his smile faded into seriousness.

"Whatever I did to deserve him...thank you." With that quiet display of gratitude, he snuffed out the last candle, and fell asleep with his beloved clutched protectively to his chest.


	2. Death, Meet Death

So Takara actually reviewed my one-shot (let me go off and die happily once more okay) and she demanded a sequel to my little exercise piece. Well who am I to deny the goddess of all Nicercy? Certainly not me! She might take away my favorite stories! Cough. Anywho. _**This goes from serious/angsty to smutty**_, so hope you're all ready for the ride!

**Drown the Dead in Love**

**Chapter Two**

"**PERCY!"**

It was a distant cry, in his head, even if only half a battlefield separated him from the one who had screamed it. Everything was oddly fuzzy, soft around the edges, and Percy stared up blankly at the ironically sapphire sky moving peacefully above him. Gaia's army had cusped, and against it came a flood of gold and bronze weapons held high, cries of rebellion echoing from torn throats of heroes cloaked in plum and pumpkin. Enemies once, but now they fought with their backs set trustingly to the halfblood's behind them. Roman and Greek rose with the power of the age-old in their blood, the earth itself seeming to sing and resonate with the ancient vengeance of the powerful empires that had been their kingdoms. Percy had never seen something more beautiful, more moving.

He couldn't have asked for a better group to back him, running into battle. He remember all of their faces clearly; Annabeth's sharp grey eyes like the owl her mother was known for, back-to-back with Reyna. Piper, holding her ground with her charmspeak as she kept Jason's chosen targets amply confused for him to take out. Hazel and Frank were a whirlwind of chaos ripping through the battlefield, the trust they held in one another was breathtaking, and the power they each held so easily was intoxicating. Leo was ablaze, no pun intended, not far from them. In fact he was cutting his way through the twisted figures raised from the depths of the earth, making a path for the two he loved. That had been yet another interesting get-together, after all the shifting of relationship aboard the Argo II. But...where was his beloved?

Ah, there he was. But...why was he crying? Percy's heart constricted, seeing those endless black eyes spilling tears for the first time in years. Everything was clamoring around him, but it was dead and muffled in his ears, and he tried to focus, tried to remember what had happened. It came back slowly, like honey on a cold winter's day. He'd been separated from his Ghost King, the only thing to accompany him into battle held tight in his hands. At one point he'd encountered a manticore, and he'd had a dizzying surge of nostalgia, remembering Dr. Thorn and the day he'd first met Nico and Bianca. It was not the same manticore, of course, but it was still as formidable as Percy remembered. It had resisted a few blows from Riptide, and Percy's waning energy was hardly a match for the monster's endurance and agility. All Percy could remember was turning to protect a young halfblood child who had been thrown into the manticore's path, and then a sharp pain through his chest.

The last time he'd been poisoned by a manticore, it had been a projectile, and he'd been unable to fight then as well. But when he'd looked down, feeling as if time had stopped moving forward, he'd wanted to faint seeing the protruding claw of the scorpion tail sticking out of his chest. The manticore had dropped him with a sibilant laugh, only to be turned to dust by a handful of faceless, nameless campers from Camp Half-Blood. With so much deach on the battlefield, he probably seemed nobody special, so he honestly held no grudge for them leaving him under the assumption that he was dead.

But there was always one person watching over him.

Nico had only felt such terror and denial before when Percy had told him Bianca was dead, and even then he couldn't imagine the real pain of seeing a loved one dying in front of his eyes. At least he hadn't had to see Bianca die. But when he'd scoured the battlefield after turning yet another monster to dust, he'd witnessed in slow-motion how the manticore Percy had once rescued him from shoved a poisoned claw through his beloved's chest. The scream that tore out of his throat in the form of his lover's name was unable to be stopped, sour on his lips before he could even think. Nico couldn't recall ever having moved so fast, but in his mind it would never be fast enough. He collapsed to his knees, uncaring of the battle all around him, trusting his skeletons to ward off all who tried to come between him and the dying son of Poseidon.

Percy's eyes were unfocused, almost peaceful, but Nico knew it was all just an illusion of peace. Tears stung his eyes, dripping carelessly down his cheeks to splash upon the paling face of his Sea Prince. Beautiful sea-green eyes, the eyes he'd fallen in love with, weakly focused upon his face. A shaking hand lifted to wipe away one of Nico's tears, sorrow crossing the frailer demi-god's features.

"Don't cry," he said softly, wondering why Nico had to see this. Wasn't being torn away from the Ghost King enough? Why were the Gods so cruel as to make Nico witness it? Percy knew there would come a day when he would meet a monster he could not defeat. He'd just hoped it could have been after he told Nico he loved him one more time.

"Y-You're going to be fine, Perce," Nico choked, all traces of solidarity crushed under the weight of the realization that the one person he'd ever loved was bleeding out in his arms. At least the poison was kinder, numbing him to most of the pain. "Apollo, o-or the Fleece, whatever it is we'll get you healed, okay?" His hands shook so badly he dropped his sword, clutching Percy's hand to his cheek like it was a lifeline. _Gods, please don't take him from me, he's too pure, please, you don't need him. Don't take the only other person I've ever loved. I swear I'll follow him._

Nobody answered his silent prayers.

Percy gave a sad, slow smile, and the glaze of his eyes made Nico's chest constrict dangerously tight until he could hardly summon a single breath anymore. His hand spasmed a little, and a tiny trickle of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. "I don't think it was meant for me...but...an oath, to keep with a final breath? Well...I…" Percy shuddered and writhed momentarily upon the blood-soaked grass. _His _blood, Nico's mind wailed. When the spasm passed, all the energy seemed to have left him.

"My oath, then...I'll love you, Nico di Angelo...forever."

Nico's heart was shredding in his chest, watching those beautiful lips curl up into a sincere smile as the hand against his cheek went lip. His world screeched to a halt. No...no, it couldn't be true. He'd kissed those lips a thousand times, they couldn't possibly be going cold! He'd held that hand a thousand times, it wasn't supposed to be so complacent and still! Shaking, he moved in a daze, kissing Percy's eyes closed and moving his hands to clasp like a maiden over the gory hole in his chest.

When he stood, Tartarus-black eyes swept slowly, predatorily, across the burning and bleeding plains. Something was swelling inside him, and as it grew, his body quaked ever harder, until all at once- it snapped. He screamed, and the ground all around him fissured and cracked, collapsing a few feet down and staggering foe and friend alike on the battlefield. Only Percy's resting place remained untouched. Black and gold flames roared from beneath, seizing the air from between the cracks like a hungry beast. Skeletons rose by the hundreds, fleshless faces grinning like ivory maniacs in the glow of their master's fires.

Nico seized his Stygian sword, threw his arms to the side, and gave another scream of challenge. Of grief, and loss, and an overwhelming hatred that threatened to consume him. He let it do so happily, and with it went his mind.

**Break**

When he opened his eyes again, it was to Hazel's storm of mocha hair creating a curtain around his vision. Everything hurt, and he groaned at the light that accompanied his newly regained consciousness. Fuck, what the hell did he do? Whatever it was, he didn't intend to do it again. But there were far more important matters at hand, like Hazel's rapid words that slammed into his head like an anvil. He held up a palm to stop her, grunting out a, "Slow down, slow down."

She gingerly helped him sit up, biting her lip and fidgeting. Nico warily watched her, something sick and worried sinking in his stomach. "Hazel...what happened?" he ventured to ask, barely more than a whisper. Hazel gave a little whimper, something he'd never heard from her, and she moved from where she was blocking his vision.

Nico stared.

The battlefield was completely destroyed. Black and gold flames were still licking devilishly at the corpses of the fallen, and golden ichor was so thick on the ground it was almost like a thousand individual rivers of defeat. The earth was fissured and crumbling, darkness seeping like fog from the cracks. Giant bodies were still turning to dust, slowly, as if there was a huge line in the Underworld to get to Tartarus. Nico didn't doubt it. He pressed a hand to his forehead and continued to gape.

"What the hell did this?"

Hazel turned and a sorrowful look entered her beautiful eyes. She reached out to gently grasp his hand, lying limp on the ground, bloodied and split. "You did this, Nico."

Nico turned slowly, and stared at her incredulously. "Me?"

Hazel gave a careful not, careful not to squeeze his hand like she wanted to, because the bones did not seem quite...right beneath his flesh. She didn't want to cause him any more pain than he had already inflicted upon himself. Clearly he didn't remember much of what happened, if anything. She didn't want to be the one to tell him just who was laying on the untouched circle of earth, who he had lost.

"Percy is…he's gone, Nico. You went crazy. Nobody really knows what you did, or how...it was terrifying, though." Her voice whimpered to a murmur, remembering how the blue summer skies had gone darker than a winter's night in Nico's rage, how the fires of Tartarus had devoured the monsters and how their screams had seemed to fuel her brother even more. She'd watched him take on giants and titans alike, all of them falling beneath his sword, and not once did she see him without tears staining his cheeks. She hadn't known, until the end, what had happened to her precious friend.

Nico could only stare in dawning horror as the words sank in, and he glanced to the outskirts where the survivors were grouped. Annabeth was a sobbing wreck in a silently grieving Reyna's arms. Jason was shedding silent tears as he held a crying Piper, and Frank had a distraught Leo tucked into his chest. Clarisse was screaming and crying, her boyfriend Chris trying and failing to calm her outburst. All around, orange and purple shirted halfbloods were kneeling respectfully, heads bowed, in honor of their fallen hero. Slowly he looked back up at Hazel.

"Please…no…" he managed to choke out, watching how tears gathered in her eyes as she witnessed his breakdown.

They were interrupted by a large flash of golden-white light. All around heads turned, gazing upon the Gods. Poseidon was staggering over to his fallen son, broad shoulders shaking as Athena lay a hand upon his shoulder, head bowed in grief. Ares was consoling Aphrodite, while Zeus hung back with the others. Hades locked eyes with his son, and moved slowly towards him. Nico made no attempt to save face by standing, and instead his father knelt beside him and placed a hand upon his head.

"Son...you have shown the Gods just how powerful love is. You have swayed them to a decision they have never made before, one that will likely never be made again." Nico didn't dare let himself feel hope, but it was so tempting with how his father worded the condolence. If that was what it even was.

From Zeus's arms came the Golden Fleece, and he moved to hand it to Hades, who carefully deposited it in Nico's arms. Nico stared up at his father, uncomprehending.

"Apollo has given his healing, Poseidon his life. Zeus his fortitude, and myself the power to fight and return from death. Hestia has warmed it with her fires of mortality, and Aphrodite has blessed it with the trigger of love. It has increased its power from its original form. It will heal those who have fallen today, but the one who shall be revived must want to come back to the world of the living."

Silence had reigned since the Gods had appeared, the words echoed clearly across the blood and ichor plains. Nico stood, wobbling to a standstill with Hazel at his elbow, supporting him. He moved past his father without a word, approaching the only spared area of earth. Poseidon turned stormy eyes to Nico, and moved away when Athena gently pulled him back. The son of Hades knelt beside his Sea Prince, and gently placed the Fleece over him. It took a few seconds, but a golden glow began to spread from the newly blessed threads, seeping into the hero's body. Nico was glad it covered the gaping hole in his chest, because he didn't think even he could stomach seeing it stitching itself back together.

All at once Percy shuddered and shot up with a hoarse gasp. Nico's eyes widened and he stared wordlessly until Percy turned and looked at him with those beautiful green eyes he'd thought he'd kissed closed forever. "Nico?"

"You fucking idiot!"

And Nico hugged him so tightly it hurt, but he swore he'd never let go again.

**Break**

The celebrations took way too long for the Ghost King's comfort, and Nico never once strayed from Percy's side. He'd been snapped at for constantly having to touch him, but the son of Poseidon seemed to have settled with his overbearing proximity, at the very least. Not all had awakened from the brink of death, and a somewhat somber mood still hung over the Greeks who had returned to Camp Half-Blood, since they'd chosen to separate from the Romans for their celebrations. Though they had chosen to not return, it was still a reminder that they were lost to their friends, and it still hurt. They'd had to work quickly, while the magic of the gods was still in play, and as the last of the fallen drew their first breaths the Fleece had faded back into its original state.

Nico didn't care about anyone else, all he could do was stare at Percy, still dreading that he would look away only to find that Percy was dead and this was all a dream of his broken mind. Percy flushed with shame and embarrassment at the attention, but he knew he would redo that act over and over again if he could. Even if the girl he'd saved could have been revived later on- unlikely, though, considering the Gods only acted out of respect for Nico's actions- he simply wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died because of him.

Fireworks crowned the inky darkness above, and Percy ooh'd and ahh'd at every single one, watching the evanescent sparkles dance about in various shapes before fizzing into nothing. Each color glowed on his pale ivory cheeks, illuminating them like some sort of technicolor blush cycling through the color wheel sharply. Nico can't look away for a different reason, this time. He reaches out and cups the other boy's face in his palm, thumb swiping gently over the ridge of his cheekbone, eyes soft as they lingered on his memorized features. Percy turned away from the display, his ADHD unable to stand against the magnetic pull of his beloved Ghost King, and gave a soft trembling exhale at the fire in the eyes he loved most.

Nico growled softly and slid his hand to tangle in the hair at the nape of his Sea Prince's neck, pulling him forward aggressively and pushing their lips together unceremoniously. Percy gave a soft moan and turned to face his boyfriend better, eyes fluttering shut as he swung his arms happily around the Italian's shoulders to pull him closer. Nico wasted no time with soft, loving kisses as he usually did after battle or any stressful encounter. Now, he bit down on Percy's lip and forcefully pressed his tongue into the sea-salt caramel taste of his boyfriend's mouth. Percy gave a short noise of surprise, eyes struggling open against the onslaught of sudden pleasure, only to fade back down again complacently as Nico grabbed his hips and dragged him into his lap.

Percy moaned, not even bothering to put up a fight as Nico's tongue explored his mouth demandingly, every crevice and sweet spot already memorized, but stubbornly seeking them out all over again. Pulling away with a slow suck to Percy's tongue, he pulled at the pale blue shirt his boyfriend was wearing, momentarily forgetting his own strength in the force of his emotions. Percy's shirt ripped down the left side of the chest, drooping pitifully off his shoulder, making the slighter boy gasp in surprise before yelping and moaning as Nico bit down sharply on his collarbone. Writhing in the Italian's lap, he worriedly wondered what was wrong with his lover, aside from what Percy considered the obvious. Those beautiful Tartarus black eyes were hidden away from him stubbornly, and while Nico was pleasantly aggressive, his motions now seemed almost desperate, demanding.

"A-Ah, Nico!" Percy moaned salaciously as a sly tongue laved over the perk of his nipple, sucking and nipping gently. Pale fingers wound through raven hair, pulling Nico ever closer despite the lack of space between their bodies, silently begging for more. Nico shuddered at the sound of his name, the beautiful symphony he could draw from Percy like a skilled conductor with a single look or decisive action. He couldn't believe he'd almost lost the chance to ever hear such lustful praises again.

Shuddering at the thought he stood up swiftly, Percy crying out in surprise and clinging to him, legs wrapping around his waist and arms tightening from where he'd already been sitting. One arm braced beneath the Sea Prince's ass, Nico strode towards his cabin, shoving the door open only to kick it closed just as sharply. Tossing the smaller demigod onto the black silk covers of his bed, he ripped his shirt off over his head and threw it to some darkened corner of the room, lit only by flickering golden candles that smelled of brown sugar- Percy's suggestion. Said boy was looking up at him with wide eyes, looking even smaller and frailer surrounded by a sea of ebony sheets, hair tousled and lips red from the rough kisses Nico had given him. Further down, his skin was red with the attention of Nico's mouth, saliva still glistening on his skin like a trail of gossamer kisses. Golden, in the light of the candles. Golden like the ichor Nico had been covered in upon awakening. Golden like the light that had returned his beloved to him. Golden like the vengeful flames that he had ripped through the earth to make the demons pay for taking away the only thing left in his life that he loved. That was important.

Overwhelmed, he crawls over his prince, hands moving to clutch separate sides of the tear in his shirt and yanking until it rips all the way down. Better than waiting for the oblivious boy to get the hint and take it off, at least. Percy yelps, and something akin to fear is in his eyes, and that hurts Nico far worse than any monster could wound him. Little hands jump out to press at Nico's bare chest, but he does nothing to push him away.

"N-Nico, wait," he manages to stutter out, worried by how Nico keeps his head downcast, bangs falling darkly to shield his eyes away from Percy. Slowly, as if touching a cornered animal, he lifts a hand to brush away Nico's hair, the other hand tilting his chin up to force the son of Hades to look at him. Percy frowned softly, even as his eyes dilated with lust.

"Nico...tell me what's wrong. This isn't like you. Not...not like this." A blush scorches up his cheeks, and this time Percy is the one averting his eyes, remembering the nights Nico would handle him roughly and how he had gone along with it moaning the entire time. They'd gone pretty far, but Nico was an old-fashioned individual, and as much as he wanted Perseus Jackson's ass- and oh Gods did he want it!- he also wanted it to be special because it was something Annabeth and Luke had never been allowed to take.

Dimly, he realized his hands were violently shaking as he reached to take Percy's face in both of them. "You _died, _Percy. The _one time_ I let you out of my sight, away from my reach...and I turn around and I'm watching that...that _thing _mutilate you…" his voice chokes and he has to press his forehead to Percy's collarbone. The Sea Prince is staring dumbly at him, shocked, but says nothing, somehow knowing his boyfriend had far more to say.

"I watched it drop you, watched all those other _bastard campers _leave you for dead! I couldn't get to you, Percy! By the time...by the time I got there, you were _dying! _**I watched you die, I held you in my **_**arms**_**, Percy, when you stopped breathing!**" Percy stared down at him as tears touched his skin, and did the only thing he knew how. He talked.. And maybe flipped them to rest on the surprised Italian's pelvis.

"I...I know, Nico. I know, okay? I didn't mean to, and I can't imagine how it must have been for you, but...but I'm here _now. _I'm here now, and that's all that matters. Right? Because all I want right now is to feel you, I don't want to think about all this," he said softly, even if his cheeks warmed with admitting to liking what Nico had been doing, even after doing so much of it in the past few weeks. Nico stared at him, tears drying, before he gave a half-smirk and brought Percy down to kiss him softly.

"You're right...for once, seaweed brain," he chided softly, taking the edge off the atmosphere. This time he was the one to flip the two, pinning Percy back down to the bed with his weight. "And tonight, I'm going to show you that you are _never _leaving me again. I am not going to leave this bed until you're nice and complacent, and you're too worn out to go running off into danger like always." A dark gleam appeared in his eyes, smirk widening with each sultry word that slipped past his lips.

Percy gave a soft moan at the words alone, throwing an arm over his eyes, only for his wrist to be bitten firmly. Gasping he obediently withdrew it at the silent command, face burning with embarrassment. Nico devoured him immediately, marking every inch of skin from his neck to his naval, biting seductively on the hem of Percy's jeans, quirking an eyebrow in silent question. Percy whined and reached down to practically shove his pants and boxers off, at least used to the nudity around his boyfriend. Nico smirked happily and sat up, making Percy gape at him for the sly trick, but quickly swallowing his complaint as calloused hands drifted down the planes of his abs to toy with the button on his black jeans, enjoying the show.

Nico slid them down to his knees and kicked them away carelessly, depositing his boxers with them, and slid between his lover's knees to kiss him breathless again. He liked that view far better. Blindly he fumbled beneath the mound of pillows Percy had migrated into his cabin- and therefore his bed- to curls his hand around the cool glass bottle of lube they'd used not long ago when Percy had shyly asked him about fingering.

Pulling away, he licked the taste of Percy off his lips, smirk so sinister and sexy it made Percy want to leap up and run to the Underworld the thank Hades on his knees for spawning such an attractive heir. Of course that would mean leaving an aroused Ghost King, and that simply wasn't an option. The pop of the lid twisting off made Percy shudder and flush, but lick his lips, his thoughts on the matter rather apparent. Nico meticulously coated every inch of his three fingers, placing the bottle on the nightstand since he knew just how crazy Percy could get in the throes of pleasure.

Oh fuck, how badly he wanted to know how Percy would moan when taking him for the first time.

Percy tensed a little at the first finger pressed to his entrance, fluttering nervously at Nico's touch, but a firm hand on his flank stopped him dead. The two were still figuring out their kinks for dominance and submission, but the instinctual parts were still there, and Nico smiled softly- though the lust was more than apparent, which only made it hotter to Percy- to see the Sea Prince respond so easily to him. Muscles relaxed, opening up for Nico trustingly, and the Italian slid his finger in carefully. As aroused as he was, he would never unintentionally hurt Percy.

It didn't take long for Percy to grunt and glare at him until Nico laughed and shook his head, obeying his bossy bottom and sliding in a second finger to scissor and wiggle in the tight warmth of his Sea Prince. Now was when Percy started reacting, pushing back against his fingers and moving a hand to bite his palm as he whimpered loudly, head thrown back in rapture. As always Nico bit down on his wrist, and with a whine of pathetic objection Percy dropped it once more.

"I want to hear you, you know that," Nico purred, leaning down to slide his tongue sensually up the curving jut of Percy's sensitive hip bone. Percy gasped and writhed beneath him as the erogenous zone was assaulted, panting his words from between abused red lips. "I-I know, but I don't want the e-entire camp to hear!" he whined. Nico growled and bit down on that tempting hollow of skin and bone, making Percy jerk and give a loud cry of pleasure as he sucked a large hickey into the sensitive skin.

"Let them!"

Possessiveness swelled in his chest and he slipped the third finger in, Percy giving a soft hiss before wiggling his hips to adjust, thankful for the practice the two had put in and how it made it easier. Somehow he knew tonight he was going to lose his virginity, but he was ecstatic- Nico had been the hesitant one, though their horniness was definitely equal all throughout. Percy on the other hand knew he was giving it to someone he loved and would love forever, a gorgeous man with Percy's best interests at heart. In his chest his heart fluttered and his cheeks darkened, yanking Nico up to claim his lips desperately as those three fingers were removed.

Nico was so out of it with lust that he could hardly grab the open bottle of lube without sending it flying or knocking it over, but somehow he managed, only for Percy to steal the glass object out of his hand and pour some into his palm. Lithe fingers wrapped around his cock and he groaned, looking down and seeing by the flushed red state of Percy's dick that he was just as impatient. Of course his little minx seemed determined to fluster him even more, pumping his rather large cock far more than necessary to lube him up. Groaning deep in his throat, Nico cursed himself for having to grab Percy's dainty wrist to stop him from continuing.

Percy seemed to realize that they were finally getting down to business, and eagerly settled back, despite the clear look of nervousness that lingered behind his lustful, beckoning gaze. Nico chuckled, enjoying the shiver it sent down Percy's spine. Hooking his arms beneath Percy's knees, he press him back gently, the Sea Prince lifting his arms to hold onto the bars of the headboard instinctively. Somehow he knew this was going to go from gentle to deliciously brutal in a few seconds flat. Nico enjoyed the canvas he painted for him, stretched out and vulnerable, covered in his hickeys and bite marks, eyes dark with lust that he had created.

"Ready?" he asked softly, despite the need to plunge in and fuck Percy from camp to Olympus and back. Percy nodded eagerly, barely able to conjure words, and bit his lip when he felt the thick head of Nico's erection pressing against his loosened, twitching entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, groaning as he slid in with a little difficulty. Percy was loosened with the preparation, but he was still deliciously tight. Percy threw his head back and groaned, feeling the thick weight of his lover's cock sliding into his body. It was painful, to a point, but the prep and lube was certainly doing its job. But it felt so good, too, to be filled to the point of discomfort, to feel his lover's cock throbbing in his aching hole. It just wasn't going _fast _enough damn it!

Percy grit his teeth and bucked back towards Nico's hips, sinking the Italian to the hilt so that his balls tapped lightly against those pale cheeks he lusted after so much. Nico smirked down, unsurprised, and began a rhythmic grinding motion, never retreating from the heat of his boyfriend's body, the head of his cock dragging teasingly over Percy's prostate. The Sea Prince howled with frustration and desire, slipping his legs off Nico's arms and shoving him back to sit on the larger demigod's pelvis. Nico licked his lips, readjusting to place his hands on the slim hips of his prince, amused by how the size of his hands dwarfed the smaller male's figure, thumbs nearly meeting. Percy was shaking, moaning softly at the new depth he'd achieved in the sudden change of position.

Rising slowly on his knees, he slid back down a little faster, steady groan pitching to a sharp gasp as the head of Nico's cock slid up to nudge at his prostate, firmer than before. Ohhh, if that was how it felt, Percy could definitely get on board. He placed his hands on the Italian's sweat-glistened chest, slowly riding his cock, head thrown back as if to display the decorations his lover had left imprinted in his skin. Slowly but surely, Percy started increasing the speed, bouncing up and down on Nico's dick, his moans making his lover's length twitch with arousal. Nico couldn't take the slow pace any longer, even if Percy was working up a decent pace, and shoved Percy back down to the bed where they had started.

This time, Nico bit down hard into Percy's shoulder, and the son of Poseidon wrapped his long, gorgeous legs around the Italian's trim waist, tugging him in deeper. Nico was more than happy to comply, teeth still holding his little minx in a submissive hold similar to biting the nape of a kitten. Strong hips retreated until only the thick head rested within Percy's greedy hole, and then he slammed forward, striking Percy's sweet spot all at once. Green eyes rolled back, bruised lips parted, and he positively _screamed. _Nico shuddered and began setting a rough pace, panting as he released the salty skin he'd claimed, licking his lover's blood off his lips as he slammed his cock into the tight, spasming channels he was already addicted to.

Percy wailed, reaching to grab onto the iron bars he'd originally grasped, head thrown back into the pillows as his back arched into the pounding he was receiving. He was burning from the inside out in the most pleasant way, screaming Nico's name like a prayer to the Gods, bucking his hips to take in more of that delicious, thick cock that was driving him absolutely _mad. _And it went both ways. Nico was losing his mind, Percy was just so fucking tight, squeezing him continuously even when he wasn't tensing up in pleasure. So hot, too, and the reactions he garnered when he slammed into his prostate, barely holding back his demigod strength that demanded use, was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

Percy didn't even need to stroke himself, he knew that without ever having done this before, simply because he was already racing towards orgasm without ever once touching himself. But he didn't want to come so fast that Nico was left pounding his raw, sensitive ass- he moaned aloud at that thought; okay maybe he did want that. But he also really wanted to feel Nico's hot cum inside him, and he was so close, he knew he didn't have much time.

"Please Nico! Please! Fill me with your cum, I need it, harder!" he wailed, pushing back against Nico's bed-shaking thrusts, grateful he'd grabbed hold of the headboard so that he wouldn't be slammed through it with how hard Nico was fucking him. Though it seemed the words did the trick, Tartarus black eyes dilating as he ducked down to kiss Percy hard, muscles tightening as he shot his seed deep into Percy. The sea prince screamed as he came, reveling in the hot liquid he could feel stuffed in his entrance, plugged by his boyfriend's thick cock. His orgasm was so extreme it splattered on his chin and throat, and his arms went limp with exhaustion, hands uncurling from where they'd made indents of the twisted bars after holding on so tight for so long.

Nico slowly pulled out, giving a soft groan at the sexy image of his cum slipping from his lover's abused hole. Flopping onto his side, he pulled Percy to his chest, sliding them out of the wet they'd created as he wiped Percy's chest clean of his own fluids. He held him close and kissed the top of his head, watching the glow of colors from the fireworks coming through the sparse windows.

"Love you, Nico," his Sea Prince mewled, eyes nearly closed, completely spent. Nico laughed and kissed the space between his brows, happy that he had finally taken Percy's virginity, that he was alive to be able to give it so trustingly.

"Love you too, Perce."

**End**

Takara asked for sweet and smut, but then I thought heyyyy why not add some HARDCORE ANGST? Because as you will all soon discover, that is my favorite hobby- torturing characters in my stories. Anywho, this was written at 3:40am, so hope the sex scene is up to par with my normal writing! Ciao!


End file.
